Hells Forest: Las Vegas
by snowangel-983
Summary: Everything is back to normal or so it would seem. Nick is working hard with his Fellow CSIs on a number of murder cases, when he recieves a note at each one his world is turned upside down agian. Will they figure out the cases and find the Tormentor, or w
1. Chapter 1

_What happened after..._

_Nicks recovering was a quick one, and in no more then a week and a half he was out and mobile again. His ankle was still wrapped in an ace bandage and he still used crutches but at least he was home._

_Micheal Delaney was sentenced with six months prison time and three yearssuspended with probation. ( His attorney had paid the judge a substantial amount of money to look the other way.) so a week before Halloween he stepped off the bus in Vegas and went straight the post office to mail a letter._

_That is where this story begins, wit that letter. A letter that will turn one mas world upside down once more, for a final time._

Nick Stretched the full length of his bed and lay basking in the glee of being able to go back to work that night. He sat up and looked at his digital clock the number flashed 6:30 pm. He smiled and quickly showered and dressed, then went to get his mail.

"Lets see, bill, bill, junk, junk," Nick stopped on a letter that was stuffed between two pieces of junk mail and stare it, the color draining from his face.

"It can't be him surly they wouldn't allow him to send me mail, and how the hell would he know my address any ways." HE told himself as his tore he envelope open ad toke a a single piece of paper folded neatly and scrawled on wit black ink. Unfolding he frowned as he read.

_Dear Nicky,_

_I hope your doing well, ad want you to enjoy it while it lasts. I **will **see you soon, and we **will** finish our little game. You remember our game don't you. Well must be going don't want to miss the bus now do I? _

_Your tormentor_

Dropped the letter on the table and fell back away fro,m as if the paper itself had caught on fire. Shit how did he pull this off!his mind creamed. HE didn't theres no way he on tight security watch they would check his mail, maybe some one just played a joke on me. Not a very funny one but i could be possible.

"Thats it then its just a sore joke." and saying so nick trashed the letter with his junk mail and grabbing his keys, and jacket ran out the door.

"Hey Nick welcome back." David greet upon his arrival at the scene where Cathrine ad Warrick were waiting for him. they greeted him with a hugs and smiles.

"It's good to be back." Nick replied and then put his attention on the victim. Male no older then Nick himself, with short dark hair and and a dark complexion. His build matched to to a sickening degree.

"Wow, he could almost be you." David grinned kneeling down next the john doe, choosing not to answer Nick followed suit.

"What can you tell me super Dave?" Nick asked.

"Well, he died from a gun shot wound to the lareanex, bled out. His TOD is eight to ten hours." Dave report for the second time that night.

"Thanks Dave." Nick stood ad walked around the grounds his eyes peeled for anything out of place. Something white, stuck a tree, caught his attention he plucked it from the nail and opened it up.

_Dear Nick,_

_He's not you, but i got pretty close didn't I? C U Soon._

_Your tormentor._

"Whats that?" Warrick coming up behind Nick who just and sighed handing him the note.

"Your tormentor, any idea who this is?" Warrick asked, Nick shrugged looking at the ground. It was the truth there wasn't any real evidence to show that it was Delaney.

"Whats up guys find something?" Cathrine asked joining them Nick looked up at her and nodded slowly.

"Whats wrong?" She asked suddenly worried. Warrick handed her the note, she gasped.

"We need to bag this and take it back to the lab right now." She said. Nick nodded and taking the now bagged note jogged to his truck and drove away.

"He hiding something." Warrick brown acknowledged.

"Think he knows who sent that note?" Cathrine stated more than asked.

"I don't know maybe lets finish processing and get back to the lab." He suggested and they got to work.

A pair of unseen eyes watched from a distance. He watched Nick drive away, Watched to other two CSI's comb the park.

"Look. Look as hard as you can , you won't catch me I'm smart then you." He chuckled.

"See you soon Nick." He put the binoculars away and climbing into his beat up, pick up truck drove away.

* * *

How was that for a start on the sequel? I know it was action packed, but, just wait it will be. thank you for you reviews on the last story. 


	2. Chapter 2

Nick was processing the note from the crime scene, he had just dusted for prints and found none, when Grissom came in looking frazzled.

"Whats this i hear about a note at your crime scene?" Grissom asked Nicked stopped his work to look at Grissom.

"Yeah, guess i have another stalker." Nick sighed heavily and dropped his pen on the table.

"Nick, you know i have to take you off this case and put you not only on leave, but under servalance," Grissom pointed out.

"We can't run the risk of you being hurt again so soon after the last fiasco." Grissom continued seeing to surprise on the younger mans face.

"No way around it is there?" Nick asked, though he already knew the answer.

"I'm sorry Nick, but for now you'll have to leave the lab until this is resolved, I'll call brass and let him know whats going on he'll be the one to give you a tail for a few days." Grissom explained looking as deflated and he felt, Nick had already been gone for two months recovering form the last accident. Now he would be gone again, this was shaping out be a rotten few months for the man. Grissom watched in silence as Nick cleaned up the lab and left the lab. He prayed this was over very soon, he knew nick couldn't take much more of this before he went totally nuts.

It was late when nick finally made it back to his house. After being dismissed from duty he had gone to the gym for a few rounds with a punching bag and a good long workout. He had to admit felt a little more relaxed, he wasn't angry at Grissom for sending him home he knew the man was just doing his job, and looking out for him. He was mad at who ever was making his life a living nightmare. He tossed his mail on the counter and opening the fridge pulled out a beer, popped the top and toke a swing.

"Lets see who i owe today." Nick joked rifling through the mail, pleased to see nothing but junk mail.

"No bills, and no unwanted letters." He sighed. He sat his beer down on the table and went to take a long shower. Thirty minutes later he stepped from the bathroom and cloud of steam followed him(WHOO HO! Nicky in a bath towel) as he walked across the hall to his room to don some cloths, just as he was pulling a dark blue tee shirt over his head some one rang the bell.

"Who is it?" He asked as he reached for his spare under the mattress.

"It just me Nick i have your detail." Jim brass' voice drifted through the door.

"Hey Brass sorry about that wasn't expecting you for a while." Nick said shaking the man s hand.

"Its alright, Nick Stokes this is officer Pete's she's you evening guard and another officer will take his place tomorrow morning." Brass explained. Nick nodded to the officer, and watched brass get into his car and drive away.

"Well i guess I'll be out here if you need anything." The officer informed him Nick nodded again at the officer and shut the door. Having nothing better to do his sacked out on his couch and flipped the TV to an all night monster movie marathon.

_The same eyes watched Nick in his house as he drifted to sleep on his couch. Dark eyes filled with rage._

_"You bastard, why aren't you afraid of me, don't know i cold get to you no matter what?" Delaney growled he eyes moving from nick to the officer at the door. Maybe its time for a demonstration Nicky. Maybe then you'll take this game seriously._

Delaney skulked in the darkness at the back of the house till he came to the back door. Grinning, he easily picked the lock and closing it carefully behind him moved into the house. He slide down the hall and on into the living area where nick slept on oblivious to the danger the lurked just a few feet away. Here I stand just behind you and yet you continue to remain impassive to the fact that your life is in danger. He walked around the front of the couch careful not wake the sleeping man, he leaned down and in a lighting fast moved covered Nicks mouth. Nick jerked awake at the feel of someone touching his face and panicked when realized he couldn't scream for a hand over his mouth. His wide eyes focused on a face he wished never to see again. Now Nick screamed into the hand that silenced him, by pressing downn harder. Delaney leaned his face close to Nicks ear.

"Hello Nick did you think you were safe from me." Was all he said and before nick could suck a full breath he was gone.

"HELP!" Nick screamed anyway, the officer rushed the door and looked around baffled.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Micheal Delaney was in here just seconds ago." Nick explained, getting up from the couch. He walked down the hall and checked the back door, frowning when he found it locked tight and no other signs that Delaney had been there.

"Your were probably just having a nightmare I don't see any signs that there was anyone else in the house." Officer Peter's sighed, stalking back out of the house and shut the door behind him. Nick stood a moment longer in his hall way unable to shake the feeling that he hadn't dreamt Delaney in house. He shrugged it off having no other explanation, and to tired t think of one he switched TV off and went to bed. He lay there in his bed for hours trying to put the thought out of his head unsuccessfully.

_"He was in here I know he was. But, how did he get away so fast, and now i have another problem to tend with he can get past the office out front." He thought staring at the ceiling._

_"I'll have to talk with brass about putting another guard at the back door tomorrow night." And with the that final thought Nick feel into a fitful sleep.

* * *

_

Sorry its going so slow. I promise to liven things up soon. Also, sorry about the email change, I can't get to my other email so i had to change it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Rain plodded the ground all around him, as he ran thruoght the dense woods. He had been running for a while now, some one was chasing him, some one he di want to get him. _

_"Its raining its pouring, the old man is snoring, Nicky's running for his life, he knows I'm going to kill him." Delaney voice drifted to him on the rain._

_"NO!" Nick yelled defiantly pumping his legs harder.. If only he had seen the root jutting out of the ground. His foot caught and he fell face first into the mud_,_he braced his hands ad tried to get up, but a oair of strong hands stopped him. They rolled him over and held him down._

_"Hello Nicky, let the games begin." Delaney touched the struggling mans crotch, Nick opened his mouth and screamed._

NO!" Nick sat up ram rod straight in his bed panting and covered in a thin sheen of cold sweat. His eyes darted around the room looking for danger and not finding any glanced at the digital clock.

"Six thirty." He sighed as he pushed the sticky sheets off of him and climbed out of bed. Better go talk to them now when their not busy. So, he showered changed and taking his keys and his police escort went to see Grissom.

"Nicky, what are you doing here. Is everything okay?" Grissom asked spying the yuong man standing in the hall outside the break room.

"Um actually i need talk with you." Nick spoke softly, and quickly. Grissom picked up the vibe of fear and moved to allow him entrance to the room.

"What wrong?" HE asked.

"Delaney was in my house last night," Grissom lifted an eyebrow.

"I Know. The officer didn't believe me last night either, but i swear he was there." Nick explained.

"So what did you want?" Grissom asked, If nick said Delaney was there then chances were he was right.

"He held me down and whispered in my ear asked if i thought i was safe from him." Nick described the his never leaving Grissoms.

"Lets talk with brass se if we can beef up the guard detail." Grissom said dailing the familer number. The entire conversation lasted maybe ten minutes, Grissom explained about the night before and apparently brass had some difficulty believing him.

"Look theres no point in hashing it out, if Nick says Delaney was there then he was. Are you going to beef it up?" Grissom asked he face was red, his blue eyes shooting sparks.

"That would be fine thank you brass." and he hung up.

"They'll now be some one posted at both back and front doors."Grissom informed him. With that out of the way Nick left the lab and went out for the day.

It was late evening, the sun was setting, and the park was almost empty. The exceptions being Nick and his police tail.

"Do you really have to go every where with me" He asked.

"Yeah sorry, but I'm on order not to let you out of my sight." The officer explained, Nick nodded. He was becoming a bit annoyed at this whole follow the leader bit. All he wanted was a walk in the park alone to clear his muddled thoughts, But that may berry reject wasn't hearing it.

"Okay then hope you can keep up." Was all Nick said and grinning devilishly he toke at a slow jog leaving a stunned cop in his wake.

'HA, take that.' He thought looking back he could see the reject start to jog, looking none to happy about it. Nick laughed and turning around again sped up a bit.

"this is more like it, just me and mother nature.' he sighed. He let his muscles relax into the jog, he thoughts going about as fast as his legs.

_'How did he get out of the house so fast and how did he know to use the back door not the front?' _Nick wondered on this for awhile.

_'He must be watching me, its the only way he'd know. But, that begs the question; Is he watching me now?' _At that thought Nick came to a stand still , he hadn't even thought about that. He could be following me everywhere. Nick found himself looking back over his shoulder for the reject and was glad to see him coming into view. His nerves now on full alert he starting jogging again.

_He waited in the bushes for his prey to come around the corner, he had been watching him for a while and the direction of the jog he toke suggested he would come around this corner. _

_'And then I'll grab him.' Delaney grinned maliciously, and made ready to spring in... 5 4 3 2,_

Nick came jogging around the corner and straight into the arms of his worst nightmare. Delaney grabbed him around the waist pinning his arms to his sides with one arm and using his other hand to cover Nicks mouth. He dragged the kicking and screaming man into the brush and pinned him to the ground still covering his mouth. Nick squirmed under the weight of the other man.

"Now, now Nicky just lay still and take it like a man." Delaney ordered as he wrestled with the man. That was the second time had heard the order, he didn't follow it then and he wasn't going to follow it now. He threw a fist into the man face, blood rushed from his nose. Delaney howled in pain and rage as he let go of Nick to cover his nose.

"Go to hell asshole!" Nick screamed as he ran out off the bushes and into officer Peters.

"Bushes." Was all Nick could managed as he tried with out success to control his breathing. Officer Peters drew his weapon and rush into the Bushes,Nick jumed when shots were fired and then Waited for the officer to come back out again.

"Sorry man he got away, I think i got him though." Peters tried to reassure Nick who was by this time had managed to finally get his breathing under control.

"Don't suppose i could get you to not tell anyone," Nick tried

" Oh alright can't blame a guy for tryin'" Nick sighed in defeat and followed Officer Peters out of the park and the drove to the station.

Later that same night...

_A phone rings somewhere in Vegas, and and hand answers._

_"Hello."_

_"I thought we had a plan here Delaney you were supposed to wait for me to give the okay." A voice spoke on the other end._

_"Well, maybe you should move a little faster." Delaney replied._

_"Look we have to time this carefully. They can't know I'm working with you. Just sit tight okay just a day or two." The voice spoke again._

_"Alright fine we'll do it your way." Delaney sneered and hung up._

Peters put his phone away as Nick approached him.

"Lets go." Was all he said and they were off towards home.

* * *

I hope this one was a little better then the last one. I know its longer. hope you still like it, I'm kinda fling by the seat of pants on this one. Keep reviewing. 


	4. Chapter 4

"So Mr. Stokes, what exactly happened at the park." Officer Peters asked. Nick sifted to the passenger seat and continued to look out the window at the passing lights.

"I saw him kill some one and he almost killed me. now he wants to finish the job." Nicks voice stayed flat. His eyes sifted from the lights to the stars in the sky.

"Thats not all he tried to do." Peters stated matter of factly, Nick went stiff and he felt his heartbeat quicken.

"How do you know that?" Nick asked trying to keep his voice even.

"The way you acted when i ask you what happened." Peters said quickly.

"He tried to rape me." Nick said his nerves were calming down now, but his mind was going at full throttle.

_'How did he know that? Hes lying to me. Can't let on that i suspect he working with Delaney.' _Nick plastered a smile on his face and and turned back to th window.

When they pulled up at the house Nick lept out, and hurried up the walk to the door. Peters pushed him back as he entered to check the place.

"I have to check it first." was all he said, nick waited outside until Peters came back with his gun holstered.

"Its clear." Nick went in and shut the door and lock it, He went to shower and change. Then dropping onto the couch and flipped the TV on to discovery channel, and fell asleep.

Only to wake up again when a weight dropped down on top of him. Nick yelled and rolled off the couch taking his attacker with him. He jumped to his feet and ran down the hall not stopping to look behind him he darted out the back door. Noting the absence of the police guard.

"Run, run as fast as you can you can't escape me." Delaney's voice chased Him down the street Nick pumped his legs harder.

"Help me! Someone please help me!" Nick yelled, hoping some one would call 911 but, seriously doubting it at the same time. A large SUV that strangely resembled his came roaring up the street hot o his aching heels.

"Come on Nicky just give up you can't out your own car." A different voice yelled to him. Nick knew this of coarse but be darned if wasn't going to try anyways. The Driver of the truck gunned it and Nick was forced to stop at the corner as it pulled to a halt in front of him. He turned to run the other way, but a pair of hand stopped him one hand covered his ,mouth with a cloth and the other held him around the middle. Nick lashed out in all directions, punching at nothing but air, until the chloroform did it work and he lay limp in the hands. Peters dragged him limp form into the back of the SUV and tied his hands and feet with duck tape, and gaged him with the same. After checking to make sure Nick could get out if he woke before they reached their destination, he closed the hatch and climbing back into the drivers seat.

Meanwhile at the lab...

Blissfully unaware of Nick blite, his friends continued to work, breaking into teams of three they each worked a case at a time. Warrick, Sara and Greg worked the case the Nick had been removed from, and Grissom and Cathrine worked a new case that come in after nick had left, this one had been clean of notes. Probably who ever sent the first note had realized Nick was no longer working at the lab. According to brass Nick had, had another run in with Delaney this time at the park while jogging. Grissoms paper work was interrupted by his phone sounding off. He picked it up and sighed.

"Yeah." He answered curtly.

"Gil You need to get over to Nicky's now theres been trouble." Brass said quickly and then the line went dead, Grissom was out of his seat before he could hang up his phone.

"Cathrine, we have to go now." Grissom didn't elaborate as he once again moved down the hall. stopping this time the catch Greg, Sara, and Warrick.

"Guys lets go." And he was gone again. All four of them rushed after him and climbing into two trucks were off.

"Hey isn't this the way to Nicky's?" Cathrine asked following the street signs.

"Yeah brass said there was trouble and to come right away." Grissom explained as the pulled up in front of the house.

"Brass, whats going on?" Grissom asked.

"Wheres Nick?" Cathrine spoke up.

"I don't know some one called 911 saying A man matching Nick description was running up the street screaming for help. Thats about all the guy knew." Gil Stomped passed him into the house to find it looking normal except a piece of paper laying on the end table. Grissom picked it up and read it His face turning an angry red.

_Oh where, oh where did little Nick go. Oh where, oh where canhe be.__I__have him, can you find him?_

_The Tormentor

* * *

_

_Okay I'm trying really i am. Tell me you still like me. That I'm not losing my touch._


	5. Chapter 5

Nick fought for consciousness, his mind felt heavy, and a thick fog clouded his thoughts. He thought he could hear voices talking mutely some where close by.

"Why did you bring him now?" One voice asked heatedly.

"He was catching on i had no choice but to move on the plan." A second voice replied. Nick came fully awake and opened his eyes. He was in a small room laying on cold, hard cement. his ams tied behind him and his ankled tied together, when he tried to speak he found tape covered his mouth. Panic overwhelmed him for a few moments,as he yanked and pulled at the tape around his wrists to no avail.

"Oh your awake." The first voice addressed him, Nick looked up and around to see and tall bulky figure in the door way.

"Hello Nicky, ready to have some fun." Nick felt his heart stop in his chest and leapt into his throat, and he tugged harder on the restraints.

'Delaney!'

"Aw. now, Nick,is that any way to teat a friend." Delaney's silking voice asked.

'Go burn in hell' he thought as he continued to work the tap around his wrists.

"Maybe we should remove the gag so he can speak his mind." A tall figure entered the room, when it reached the light Nick froze stiff, a hand reached down and ripped the tape away.

"You!" Nick yelled pushing away from him.

"Yeah, me." Peters confirmed grinning. He slammed a beefy fist into nick unprotected mid section, Nick doubled over choking in small puffs of air.

"Easy Mickey, i want him in one piece for what i have planned for him." Delaney spoke up. Nick just lay on the floor unable to breath, much less speak at the moment.

"Come one lets let him recover, I'll come back later and you and I will finish our business." He told Nick as he shut and locked the door. Nick waited a beat to make sure they were gone, and then went at the tape again. He rolled onto his back and slowly inched his arms down his body and pulled his legs through to loop his arms made, on at a time. When that was done he used his teeth to bite at the tape until he felt it rip apart, he pulled his hands apart and went straight to his ankles. Choking off a sob of victory he stood and looked around his small prison.

Grissoms face went pale, and he looked up at his co workers, who had gathered around him.

"Gris whats wrong?" Greg asked. Grissom hesitated unsure of how to say this, and stay alive.

"He has Nick." HE croaked out, oh nice delivery Grissom, he chastised himself.

"We have to find him, theres no telling what that maniac will do to nick." Warrick gasped, his face matching in color to Grissoms.

"Don't worry Warrick we will find him, and he will be okay." Cathrine reassured. Warrick nodded unable to speak.

"So what do we do now?" Sara asked letting her eyes roam around the living room where they stood.

"It doesn't look like anythings out of place, except the blankets." She pointed out.

"Probably thrown off in his haste to escape." Greg spoke up.

"Damn him, he made we weren't expecting it." Grissom swore. They each went about doing different things. Grissom Toke Greg and they walked down the street following Nicks path of escape.

"Nick ran this way. according to our witness, he was screaming so he attracted attention to himself. He probably made it to the end of the street, and thats when they toke him." Grissom said stopping at the corner.

"Greg did you notice any one missing from Nick place besides Nick?" Grissom asked eyeing the fresh CSI. Greg thought for a moment and realised that the police detail was gone.

"That cop that stayed with him is gone, do you thing brass sent him back to the station?" Greg asked,

"No I think he's the one who abducted Nick." Grissom smiled and ran back to the crime scene.

"Brass, Hey Brass!" Grissom called out stopping the detective in his tracks.

"Whats up Gil, find something?" He asked seeing the look he was being given.

:Yeah i think, where Peters?" Grissom asked.

"AWOL. When he finds his way back I'll have a few words to say to him." Brass promised.

"I figured you didn't know where he was. I think he was part of this whole operation." Grissom explained his theory, Brasses eyes getting wider till the end.

"I'll have a background check run on him see what i can come up with." Brass said climbing into his car and riving away, the CSI's headed back to the lab with their evidence.

Nicks spotted a few things and a plan formed. A camera hung in the left corner by the door he looked at it for a moment and smiled, He could break it, but that would send, big and mean to investigate. Maybe he could use that to his advantage. He turned now to stare at the window and spotted a small section of two by four laying abandoned on the floor by a pile of tattered cloth. His smiled widened as a perfect plan formed.

He picked up the two by four and swung it hard, turning to camera into tiny bits of plastic and wiring. Then he swung it again this time breaking the window, He duck behind the door as foot steps could be heard running up the hall. When the door opened Nick braced himself waiting for the right moment. Peters rushed to the window to look out and see where Nick had run. Nick came up behind him quietly, and quickly raised the two by four one last time, Striking Peters from behind, watched him slide to the ground and then taking his weapon he climbed out the window. Wincing as shards of glass caught his exposed ams and hands, ignoring the pain he got to his feet and gripping the gun tightly, ran for cover.

'Run, Run Nicky, ready or not here I come." Delaney laughed, as he watched the object of his obsession run into a shady woods a few feet from the cabin.

* * *

Okay heres the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews guys. 


	6. Chapter 6

So far Grissom and his team were having zero luck locating nick or his Police tail. Grissom was going more agitated by the minute and everyone had long since learned to duck and cover when they saw him coming down the hall.

"Anything yet?" Grissom asked Cathrine , she had maps spread out in front of her, a marker in her hand.

"No, theres to many places to hi some here, You and Warrick know this guy, is there any where not in Vegas he would take Nicky" Cathrine asked Grissoms eyes lit up and he smiled.

"Cathrine your beautiful, of course he would go to the one place we would never think of the look, the house where he tried to take Nick the first time." Grissom pointed to a small wooded area a mile or two from the lake Cathrine cale dint he location to the air crew, Warrick was with them, and he knew exactly where to look. The passed over th woods several times without seeing anything, and then Warrick caught a glimpse of something moving fast through the dense trees.

:Hey can you go around a gin i think i saw something down there." The pilot obliged, and again caught the smallest glimpse of some thing on the ground.

Nick continued to run dodging trees and trying to keep his feet under him. It had rained a few days ago and the ground in the woods was still muddy where the sun had not yet reach it.

"Do you really think you can get away?" Delaney taunted, Nick pumped his legs harder if he could just get out this stupid woods he could figure out where he was. What was with this nut and the woods, anyways.

"Come on Nicky, why won't you just give up and take it like a man, its going to to happen any way." The voice once again taunted him.

"GO TO HELL!" Nick yelled never breaking his stride. Just little further Nick keep going he can't get you or he would have you by now. The he heard a sound like angels singing, A helicopter was nearby, hopefully looking for him. He had to find a way out of this trees so the could see him. He stopped a minute to look around, and get his bearings. Okay lets see, last time I was in here i went north to go into the trees and south to get out.' He turned south and started to run again.

Delaney tracked Nick with a dart gun, waiting for the right moment to shot him down. He saw nick stop for a briefest moment and then turning a different direction head off again.

"You'll be mine Nick, you can't get out of here." He vowed taking his gun and jogging behind his prey.

Nick felt his heart skip a beat as he finally made it to a clearing the woods, he was just a foot or two from being rescued when he felt something pierce his skin, at the back of his neck. He reached up and pulled a dart out of his flesh, staring at it in confusion for a minute before tossing it and starting off for the clearing again. He only made it a foot before falling to ground, he flipped over into he back and tried to sit up but his strength was gone. The lat thing he saw before blackness was Delaney's grin.

Warrick frowned as he watched the ground, he could have sworn he saw something moving around.

"Maybe it was just an animal." The pilot suggested, Warrick sighed in frustration and signaled the pilot to go to another section of woods.

Delaney watched from his hiding place beside the sleeping Nick, a grin formed on his ugly face as he watched the helicopter fly away.

"looks like its just you and me." Delaney grinned down at the still unconsious man at his feet.

* * *

Well, heres another chapter for ya. Enjoy. Sorry its short this time. I promise the next one will be longer.like you 


	7. Chapter 7

Nick groaned as he finally came off the sedative. He moved around trying to rub at his face, and when he found himself bound and gagged he came fully awake. He looked around the room he lay in, and panic overwhelmed him. He lay on a soft twin bed along the back wall, of a small room. His hands were tied to the head board and his shirt, socks, and shoes, were missing. 'Great I would say it can't any worse, but I would be lying.' He thought, as he pulled at the chains holding him to the bed.

"Oh stop Nicky you know they won't give." Delaney spoke from a chair across the room. Nick jumped and swung his head around to look at the man, gave him an icy glare.

"You can't look at me like that all you want but it won't help you now." Delaney said pulling the chair right next to the bed and placing a cold hand on Nick face. Nick pulled away and gave a grunt in reply.

'Don't you dare touch me you sick freak.' He thought. Delaney just grinning and placed his had on Nick's bare stomach; Nick jerked and took in a deep breath through his nose.

'Please god don't let him do this' Nick silently prayed. Even as Delaney started to stroke his cheek and run his long fingers through Nicks deep brown hair. Nick's breathing hitched and Delaney moved his other ever lower until it rested between his legs. 'Shit! Now would be a good time guys!" He screamed squirming around grunting and, despite himself, whimpering.

"Oh yes, my dear sweet boy, you and Have a long time together," Delaney grinned down at the struggling man.

"Your friend is searching the woods some where else. It will be a while before they get here, had you run a little faster they would have found you in the clearing, but alas you are mine for a few hours yet." Delaney kept talking, as he climbed on the bed and knelt close to Nick. Nick stopped moving, it was useless to pull at the chains all that did was tear his skin, so he took in deep even breaths in an attempt to calm he quacking body. Delaney undressed and reached down to pull Nick's pants off along wit his boxers. Nick swallowed hard past the lump off fear that choked him and tears ran down the sides of his face. He felt Delaney moving him around, making him ready for his next move.

Warrick directed the helicopter to the house and smiled when he saw a car in the drive and signaled for them to land. The only clearing was about half a mile away. He didn't like it but it would have to do.

"Call PD and have then send backup and medical help." Warrick instructed the pilot as soon as he hit the dirt he took off running. The house came into to view and he fought the erge to call out to Nick, as he circled the house to the back door.

Nick waited in angst, he just wanted it over with already, why was Delaney taking his time about this.

'That's over confidence for ya' Nick thought. He turned he head away the man of his nightmare, and looked at a window across from the bed, and jerked when something ran by it.

'Why did that look like Warrick?' he asked himself and smiled.

'Probably because it was?' he answered. Nick turned back to Delaney and tried to talk.

"Forget it gags not coming out." Delaney said going about his work. Nick felt his bladder suddenly signal a need to empty and did the only with in his power, he went to the bathroom on Delaney, hitting him square in the face too.

Warrick made it through the kitchen and the main room, and was coming the a small room and with door closed when a howl of rage caught him off guard he hurried up the hall to another closed door.

Nick lashed out and kicked Delaney off the bed, smiled at the sound of a very pleasing crash. Warrick came slamming through the door and Nick let more tears run down his face as he pulled at the chains.

"Hang on nick fist lets make sure mister psycho isn't going any where." Warrick toke some rope and tied Delaney up to the bed post and then leaning over the bed used the key from around Delaney's neck to free nick hands Nick pulled his arms down around his shivering body and looked around.

"How you doin' Nicky?" Warrick asked taking in his friend Nicked body and the uncontrollable shivering.

"I'm cold dude. Could you get my pants for me?" Nick asked smiling up at him. Warrick picked Nick s discarded pants and boxers and tossed them to him. Nick dressed quickly and then stood up shakily. Warrick put a hand under his arm and helped him walk out to the front room then disappeared again in the back room to check on their unconscious prisoner, came back with a blanket and wrapped it around Nick still shivering shoulders.

"Didn't find your shirt, but I'm sure this will work for now." Warrick told him, Nick smiled and nodded curling his arms around in it pulling it closer around him.

"That was good timing there Warrick," Nick shivered again, with realization of what could have happened.

"How did you know, where to find me?" He asked, Warrick stare it him a moment before answering.

"Grissom figured it out, Delaney would want some place familiar to take you, and he didn't think that we would think of that I guess." He explained Nick nodded.

A few minutes' later paramedics were on the scene and Nick was moved to a gurney outside, where he found Grissom Catharine, Sara, and Greg waiting.

"Nicky are you okay?" Grissom asked cautiously, Nick grinned,

"Yeah, Warrick showed up just in time." They were cut off as a raging Delaney was ragged out the house and the officers where choking on his scent.

"OH man, this guy reeks. What is that?" On asked holding him at arms length, Nick burst out laughing, and when he saw the looks he was getting replied.

"Scent ode to Stokes." Was all he could get out before cracking up agian.

"You don't mean you?" Sara asked leaving the end off. Nick nodded as he could talk with the bubbling laughter.

"You peed on him?" Greg asked cracking up too.

"I tried to tell him, but he would listen so." He hesitated for a moment to take in their smiles.

"When you gotta go you gotta go." He finished. Their peels of laughter were the only sound for a long while.

THE END

* * *

All done! And I did even have to hurt Nicky, well not really any way. Hope you enjoyed it. The pee thing was an idea the stemmed from an Oprah Winfrey show I watched once. (Only once). 


End file.
